Wacky Races Forever 2018
by aqualokk
Summary: A new generation of racers are competing on the most wackiest races, to see who will be crowned the biggest Wacky Racer and to avoid the evil plans of Dick Dastardly and Muttley, along with their boss Viceroy. And who will win the title of Wacky Racer? Stay tuned for Wacky Races Forever.


_A Snaked Race - Part 1_

 _Somewhere in a tropical jungle..._

 _ **All racers were in the starting line, waiting for the race to start and it was some more than others who were enjoying their wait.**_

"So sis, how was that race you lost?" asked a blond teenage boy, with a sleazy grin to a blonde pink-geared girl, who was texting in her phone.

"I. Don´t. Want. To talk about it!" said the girl, angrily to the boy´s question.

"Piper, don´t pretend that you´re not sore about losing" replied the boy "Besides, your competitor won first place and you don´t know how she won"

"Just stop, mentioning that" said Piper "First was mom, then dad and now you, Parker"

"Well... whoever she is, must be a really good racer if you ask me" said Parker "Do you know anything about the bridge that dad is building for the race?"

"No" answered Piper "I didn´t heard anything about that bridge, I was talking to Nicole"

"Okay" said Parker "I´m going to ask the others if they know anything about the race"

He left his sister, and went to ask to some of the other Wacky Racers when he came to The Gruesome Twosome "Hi Dahlia, Vlad" ran to them.

"Hi, Parker" said a ravenhaired female vampire, implied to be Dahlia "You want to know if we know anything about the race?"

"Yes" said Parker.

A large male vampire, who was Vlad, shook his head "We only know that the race will start here and finish on that wooden bridge"

"What wooden bridge?" asked Parker.

"That wooden bridge" Dahlia turned his head and pointed to a aging bridge made of wood that was finish line.

"Cool" the blond racer, shook hands with the vampires "Thanks guys"

"You´re welcome" said Vlad "We hope you win, if you can"

"The same for you" Parker smiled slyly, before seeing The Mean Machine leaving the race track _What that fiend Dick Dastardly is planning?_ thought without knowing their future scheme to cheat on the race.

 _ **And what is he really up to? Hey Dastardly, what are you up to?**_

"I can´t tell you" said Dick, smiling mischeviously "It´s a big surprise"

 ** _Right... But are you going to cheat?_**

Dick nodded "Of course, I´m going to cheat but I have to wait until the boss gives me the order to do it"

"Yeah yeah" agreed Muttley.

 ** _Boss? Who´s your boss and since when you´re following orders from someone? You never followed orders under someone´s rules._**

"That was before" Dastardly side-glanced "And he´s going to give me a good job if I follow his mission to a T"

 ** _And what job is it?_**

"I don´t know but it´s going to be one that I like" Dick turned on a holographic screen, for in case of his boss calling him.

 ** _Okay, if you say so. This is the first time that The Dastardly Duo is working for someone but I wonder who is that "boss"._**

 _At Perfect Industries..._

 _In the C.E.O office..._

Peter Perfect was checking if the surprise obstacule of the race was all right for its exhibition, when the insdutries´s financial adviser, Viceroy entered "So Viceroy, the bridge is ready to be introduced in the race?"

"Of course, sir" said Viceroy, sardonic "The snakes are still asleep"

"Good to know" said Peter, smiling "I hope Parker and Piper get along this time, me and Pretty Penny tried to convince them since the last week´s race"

"You and Mrs. Perfect don´t think that they are competing to see who´s the faster" Viceroy showed him, an old photo of him in the Wacky Races "And it´s a luck to see some of your racing fellows still competing"

The two men were still speaking about the surprise bridge when a familiar blonde racer, dressed in pink entered.

"Hi, y´all" said Penelope Pitstop "You´re still speaking about that bridge?"

Peter nodded his head "Yes, Pretty Penny" showed her some of the plans about the bridge "And it will cause suspance during the race, it´s not exciting?"

"It is, darling" said Penelope, before looking at old financial adviser "Viceroy, I want to thank you for helping us in making the races ever since Silvester Sneekly died, we thought that no one would replace him but you´re a good person and he would be grateful for you continuing his job"

 _In a hall..._

"Thank you, Miss Pitstop" thanked Viceroy, leaving the office and once outside, his true colors were revealed "Someday I´ll have Perfect Industries in my hands" swore to himself, as he wanted to seize the industries all by himself "The Double Zero will help me, if they don´t screw up the plan!"

 _Still inside of the office..._

"Peter, do you think that Parker and Piper aren´t feeling pressured to racing in our place?" asked Penelope.

"Sincerelly, yes" answered Peter "I know that they wanted to race, but I think that we need to let them have some time for themselves because racing and winning isn´t everything" looked at a moldure that contained an old photo of themselves with the original wacky racers, all but one with his face marked with an red "X" "And since that incident"

"It wasn´t your fault" Penelope sighed sadly "I tried to find what happened but nothing appeared and... since the announce of his retirement, sent some letters to him"

"He´s still..." Peter looked at Penelope, who nodded.

"Yes, I visited him last month and said that he needed some time to move on" the southern belle held the photo for some seconds before placing back on its place "Let´s see the race"

The left the office and went to a more quieter place to see the race, not knowing that their trusted adviser was going to scheme an treacherous plan, and counting with the help of a foe of their past.

 ** _We´re back to our race destination and it looks like that The Convert-a-Car is changed from its normal appearance like The Boulder Mobile as well The Creepy Coupe._**

All the wacky racers were making some finishments to their veicules, as well testing their secret weapons.

 _ **So Professor, what are the ingenious inventions that you´re going to use in the race?**_

"I´m going to test the electrifying glass during today´s race" said Professor Pat Pedding.

 _ **What does the electrifying glass?**_

"It causes an eletric shock, that comes from the eletrictronic part of the glass" Prof. Pending clicked on a button to make a experiment with the electrifying glass "Just look"

The glass touched a tree, and in the moment it happened, a electric shock caused the tree turning into ashes.

 ** _Wow, what an excelent invention you´ve got there, Professor and it will very useful during the race._**

"Yes, my boy" said the professor "Ever since Re... I mean all the racers decided to part their ways during our long hiatus"

 ** _Okay, thanks professor and we hope seeing you winning the race._**

"You´re welcome" Patton Pending sighed, since it was his first race after a long period away from a race track but knew what he and all other Wacky Racers were feeling _Racing without Red Max isn´t the same like before, if we had let him save her, this wouldn´t happen and... I hope he rethinks his decision of retiring from the races_ thought.

 _ **The Boulder Mobile has got some changes, and it looks like that Rock and Gravel are becoming very handy and busy with re-arranging their car.**_

The Slag Brothers were fixing some things on The Boulder Mobile, and it needed some hit from the clubs to get their car a little arragement.

 ** _Let´s not disturb them or their hopes of winning the race will be on the ground, and let´s to the last race car that had the biggest changes: The Creepy Coupe._**

 ** _Ah... sorry for asking this but... who´s inside of that cage?_**

"Our dog, Fido" said Dahlia.

 ** _What kind of dog is Fido?_**

"A good dog that doesn´t like being disturbed" answered Vlad.

 _ **Ah... th... thank you for your answer, let´s hope Fido is in a good mood.**_

"He is in a good mood" said Dahlia "Don´t worry"

 ** _Okay... thanks once again._**

 ** _It looks like that Parker Perfect, number 9, is preparing The Turbo Terrific for the race._**

"Yeah, today it will be a amazing race and the best of all, I´ll beat Piper to see who´s the fastest of us" said Parker, smiling.

 _ **But it´s going to be like in the last race?**_

Parker shook his head "No, I let her pass me on the last race and she still can´t beat me"

 ** _If you say so, one thing, she´s not going letting you win._**

"Thanks" Parker scoffed the thought, when he saw the Compact Pussycat standing in front of him "Piper, are you ready for the race?"

"Of course, I am" said Piper "The Compact Pussycat is going to make The Turbo Terrific into pieces"

"That´s what you´re wishing for, sis" said Parker, smirking.

"Keep dreaming" said Piper.

 _Meanwhile with Dick and Muttley..._

 _Still at 3 miles away from the finish line..._

They were sleeping inside of the Mean Machine, when the holographic screen lit up and showed a hologram of Viceroy that woke them up.

"Dastardly" said the hologram "Wake **UP!** "

Dick woke up abruptly, when he saw the hologram of Viceroy looking at him and Muttley with a cold stare "Mr. Viceroy, so great to see yo..."

"Don´t come with some chit-chat, I´m going to send your mission" said the Viceroy hologram, showing a blueprint.

"And what´s the plan?" asked Dick, curious about the plan.

"You need to create a war between Peter Perfect and Penelope Pitstop´s kids, to avoid them to win" said Viceroy.

"Why? If they are competing against each other, why me and Muttley should cause them to make war between them?" Dastardly explained his point-of-view of the plan, before the hologram showed the other side of the plan "It´s... is that a trophy?"

"Yes, a glorious first place" the hologram then showed a "what if" of Dick winning the race "If you manage to complete the mission and win that race, I´ll give you a job that will fit for you"

"What is it?" Dick smiled, by seeing the trophy.

"I´ll tell you when you **WIN** " Viceroy was going to end the conversation when Muttley showed a picture of old Wacky Races.

"Racers" said Muttley.

"You still remember about them?" Viceroy glared at the villainous duo, who nodded.

"Yes" said Dick "Since R..."

"Don´t say that name" said the financial adviser "They are still missing him, because of that fire that happened 15 years ago"

"Yes and we still don´t know who started it" said Dick, wondering about the fire.

"Me too, but I didn´t knew Red Max became a widower because of it and decided to retire" said Viceroy, smiling.

Dick looked and remembered that day, he didn´t knew about his retirement until the announcer of the last Wacky Race, announced that his former racing fellow had quit from racing, was both happy and sad by learning that one Wacky Racer had retired from racing "At least I don´t have a problem seeing The Crimson Haybailer flying over the other cars"

"Don´t worry, you´ll see that he will certainly not see his former race fellows for a long time" Viceroy smirked "Now, keep a watch on those racers, and when you see them start the plan or else!"

"Yes, Mr. Viceroy" said Dick, shivering a bit "We will not fail"

"Good" said the hologram "Now, remember: Don´t fail!" turned it off.

"We are going to win this race easily and then..." Dick gloated about his future victory, when Muttley patted his paw on his owner´s shoulder "What?"

The snickering hound pointed to the finish line, to which Dick gave a little punch on the arm.

"No Muttley, first we cheat then we will win" Dick glared at the dog "I know that we are 3 miles away from the finish line, but we will do this quickly, we cheat before they notice and then... we win the race" Muttley looked with a distrusting glance "We will cheat without anyone notice and win"

Muttley snickered, to the frustation of Dastardly.

 _End of Part 1_


End file.
